Hitherto, a gland packing has been used in a shaft sealing portion of a valve, a pump, or the like (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). For example, as illustrated in FIG. 20, gland packings 110 and 111 are loaded into a stuffing box 131 while being externally fitted to a stem (a shaft) 133. Then, a plurality of gland packings 110 and 111 are compressed in the axial direction by a packing retainer 138 fitted to an atmosphere side of the stuffing box 131, whereby the plurality of gland packings 110 and 111 densely contact with an outer peripheral surface of the stem 133 and an inner peripheral surface of the stuffing box 131 to seal a space therebetween.
Among the plurality of gland packings 110 and 111, the gland packing (hereinafter, referred to as a first gland packing) 110 except for both ends in the axial direction is formed of an expanded graphite compression molded body which mainly serves as a seal. The gland packings (hereinafter, referred to as a second gland packing) 111 at both ends in the axial direction are formed by braiding carbon fiber, expanded graphite knitting yarn, or the like and are formed as a braided packing having higher mechanical strength than the first gland packing 110.
The first gland packing 110 includes an annular packing body 121 which is formed by winding an expanded graphite tape material in a spiral shape and compressing the tape material and laminating members 122 and 123 which are formed at both axial end surfaces of the packing body 121 and are formed of an annular expanded graphite sheet material. In the example illustrated in the drawing, two laminating members 122 and 123 are respectively laminated on the axial sides of the packing body 121. Then, both axial ends of the packing body 121 are provided with protrusions 124 and 125 which protrude outward in the axial direction, the laminating members 122 and 123 are respectively formed at the outside and the inside of the protrusions 124 and 125 in the radial direction, and the inner peripheral surface of the laminating member 122 and the outer peripheral surface of the laminating member 123 respectively face and contact the protrusions 124 and 125.